Mumford and Sons Supernatural Song Fics
by vixxster2492
Summary: I have 12 Mumford&Sons songs, I listened to each one through then wrote a Supernatural song fic for each, some may include the lyrics, each song will have its own chapter. Enjoy. (They will probably all be Dean/Cas) T for safety
1. Sigh No More

Mumford & Sons Supernatural Song Fics

A/N- I have 12 M&S songs, I listened to each one through then wrote a Supernatural song fic for each, some may include the lyrics, each song will have its own chapter. Enjoy. (They will probably all be Dean/Cas)

Disclaimer- I own nothing

* * *

Sigh No More

Dean looked up at Cas, eyes pleading. Castiel stared back, eyes blank. He knew his orders he had to serve his Father and not this human. But-

This was Dean. The man he had raised from Hell.

Emotion trickled into his eyes. 'I'm sorry.' He couldn't say the words but his eyes showed them anyway.

"Please Cas, this is me, you know me! I need you to stay with me here, please." A tear crept it's way down Dean's cheek. "Come on Cas, me and Sammy, we need you. You're our friend no matter what! Fight this!"

Castiel's knee buckled, the blade slipping from his fingers as he collapsed in a heap next to the kneeling Dean. "I- I can't Dean. Help me, please."His voice broke on the last word, pain and emotion making the words thick. His empty hand clutched at his chest, as though fighting against himself.

"Okay, okay then." Dean held Cas' face in both hands, Castiel's eyes held his, tears unshed coating them. Dean leant in and slowly kissed Castiel, gently at first but slowly more forceful as the tension slipped from Cas' shoulders, his body relaxing as he managed to release himself from whatever hold Heaven had had on him. Castiel pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean, I never meant to- to harm you like this." His hand caressed the side of Dean's bruising face, the cuts healing wherever he touched. "Thank you."

"I lov-" Dean was cut off as the sound of wings filled the room "-e you." He finished, eyes resting on the place his angel had been standing moments previously. "I love you Cas."


	2. The Cave

The Cave

"You're empty Castiel." Dean's words echoed in his ears. "There's nothing there! You're a hammer, that's all." The words sounded twisted, wrong. Not like Dean at all but that was his delusion, his penance for what he'd done. His free will was slowly choking him, the noose tighter with every action he did.

* * *

Dean was worried. He had been angry, he'd said things he hadn't meant. Cas had just left though, no retaliation, just acceptance. "Please, Castiel. I'm sorry, we need to talk, I want to apologise to your face, not to this emptiness! Come on Cas!"

* * *

Castiel heard his prayers but that did not mean he would answer them, let alone go to him. Pleading whispers filtered through the angry shouts surrounding him like a fog. "_I'm sorry Cas, please. I- I just hope you're okay." _ Castiel blinked, startled. Dean cared? Why? Castiel was nothing but a weapon to him and Heaven. What use did a broken weapon have to anyone? But broken things could be fixed, maybe this was the way to fix him.

* * *

Dean sighed and opened his eyes, no luck, Castiel was nowhere to be seen. He covered his face with one hand. He didn't hear the flutter of wings behind him but he heard the deep voice saying his name. He jumped up from the bed he had been sitting on. "Cas! Where were you? I wa- _We_ were getting worried!"

"I'm sorry Dean." Cas ignored the taunts sounding around him. "I had to be somewhere."

Dean hung his head. _"Away from me." _He whispered but Castiel heard anyway. "Cas, about what I said, I'm sorry, I was drunk and angry and- and-" He spoke frantically but stuttered to a stop as Castiel stepped closer.

"It is fine Dean, it is forgiven, Now let us "Forgive and forget."" Dean smiled at Castiel's use of air quotes and the voices faded to a low whisper behind him, shadows dispersed by Dean's sincere apology and the light of his smile.


	3. Winter Winds

Winter Winds

Snow drifted past the window, illuminated by the soft light coming from the television, silhouetting the two figures sat talking and occasionally laughing at the small table.

Dean looked up and caught Castiel's warm blue eyes staring at him. He blushed and ducked his head, shivering slightly, partially due to the cold winds blowing outside, mainly due to the angel he may or may not be in love with sat in front of him. His heart had been trampled on so many times before he did not want to risk admitting his love, for fear of rejection. He would be long gone but Castiel would live on forever, hopefully, so what was the point?

* * *

Castiel stared at Dean, back aching as his shoulders reflexively tried to shake his non-existent wings. The man did not know he had Fallen for him, turned away from God to be with the man he loved. Dean. He had managed to retain a small part of his Grace and could still be of use to the brothers but it was nowhere near the amount his being had previously held. There was nothing left for him now apart from Dean and Sam, the man he loved and his brother.

The men he had Fallen for.


	4. Roll Away Your Stone

Roll Away Your Stone

Dean was stuck and he knew it. Sam had gotten rid of his demons (quite literally) and now Dean had to do the same. He was scared. That was it, he was scared about what he would discover about himself. The emptiness in his soul scared him. He had tried to fill the void with drink and women and other things but nothing had helped, a temporary solution to a long term problem. It wasn't darkness, he knew that but it was hard to think otherwise, a darkness that was slowly spreading. Infecting him further with every passing second.

* * *

Since meeting Castiel the hole had grown smaller, shrinking with every traded barb, with every simple thing he taught the angel. The darkness being fought off by his angel, the healer of his soul, the one who put him back together in more ways than one. He was changing and not for the worse, the darkness fading as the light of an angel saved him from his personal hell.


	5. White Blank Page

White Blank Page

* * *

"_**Can you lie next to her, and give her your heart, your heart as well as your body? And can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love as well as your folly?"**_

* * *

Dean looked over at Lisa, her face calm as she slept. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the plain white ceiling and sighed. There was no love in this relationship, there was attraction sure, but not the one thing he craved- love.

* * *

He stared at stoic face of Castiel, calm as ever (as if he had not just proclaimed his love for Dean) but like a switch had flipped his eyes were suddenly a raging storm. "Where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart?" His voice was still calm. Blank. "You desired my attention, but denied my affection!" A storm to match the depths of his blue eyes. "Where was my fault, Dean? Tell me, where was my fault?" Calm again, but not blank. Sad, distressed. "I love you Dean, where is the problem with that? Tell me the truth. Why?" Desperate now, pleading. Dean said nothing. "I'm sorry then Dean." Accepting, resigned.

* * *

Dean stared up at the plain white ceiling, tears pooling under his head on the pillow. "_I'm sorry, Cas." _ Sam only hoped his brother soon came to his senses and admitted his love to Castiel.


	6. I Gave You All

I Gave You All

Castiel had torn through Hell to find Dean, had pulled him off the chains himself, ignored the tears and blood streaking his face, he had healed his broken body.

"The truth is better than whatever bullshit you're trying to feed us!" Sam stood back as Dean stepped forwards, leering over the angel.

"How can you say that if you don't know the truth?" Castiel questioned, looking up, pleading with Dean. "I gave up everything to save you Dean." He closed his eyes, calming himself, his mind telling him to shout at Dean, tell him all he had lost for _him_.

"What? What was so bad it was worse than what I went through? I went through Hell! For forty years I was down there!" Dean didn't see the storm brewing in the blue eyes that stared so defiantly into his. Sam stepped forwards to stop Dean but stopped as he felt something pushing him backwards, chaining him to the spot he was in.

"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING DEAN!" He shouted, one hand pushing Dean against the wall behind him, holding him off the ground. Sam tried to move again but the chains grew tighter. A fist flew into Dean's face. "YOU TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE, JUST TO SAY THAT YOU LOST MORE?!" Another fist, this time to the ribs. "ALMOST MY WHOLE FAMILY DIED TRYING TO SAVE YOU! _I_ ALMOST DIED, HEALING AND SAVING _YOU_! I FELT MY WINGS BEING BURNT AWAY, I FELT MY FAMILY DYING AROUND ME, FOR YOU!" He took a breath and stepped back from the shocked, bleeding man in front of him. "I gave you everything." He disappeared, leaving Dean to collapse in a broken pile. Sam rushed forward and helped his crying brother up.


	7. Little Lion Man

Little Lion Man

"_**It was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line, I really f**ked it up this time."**_

Sam looked up, shocked as Castiel stalked towards him, murderous intent in his blue eyes, he curled up into a smaller ball, hugging his knees, trying to ignore the hallucination.

* * *

Dean looked through the small window, wincing as Sam curled smaller, shaking his head slightly. He jumped as Castiel appeared behind him, patting his shoulder awkwardly, still not used to human gestures. "It was not your fault, Dean. I'm sorry I put you through this, now I have to make it right." Castiel disappeared again, Dean shook his head and turned to look at Sam once more before leaving but his eyes caught a flash of brown and he rushed to stop the angel but found he could not open the door. He could only look on shocked.

* * *

"Sam, I'm sorry." The gentle voice did not match the hallucination, the looming figure of Castiel pulling out his blade. "This might hurt, a lot." There. Those were words he knew. A sly grin spread over Castiel's face. "I'm sorry." Again, gentle. He tensed, ready for the blow and was shocked when a hand pressed to his forehead. The hallucination slowly faded, leaving him able to see the room, just as Castiel collapsed, blood pouring form his nose.

"Cas?" he jumped up from the bed, hallucination or not, this was his friend in pain.

"S-Sam." His voice broke slightly. "I'm sorry."

Dean burst through the door and ran to Sam. "Sammy! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Dean, but I'm more worried about Cas."

The angel had started twitching, almost nervously, his eyes flashing quickly from side to side. He shook his head and stood up, swaying slightly.

"Come, we must leave before they realise Sam is up." He grabbed their hands and transported them to the motel where Dean had been staying.

* * *

Lucifer smirked in the corner of Castiel's vision, but he ignored him, focusing on the job instead. He had to help Dean and Sam, they would have never been able to beat the army of demons without him helping. His eyes caught Dean's, they both smiled before Dean's look turned to one of horror.

"CAS!" Castiel started to turn but was distracted by the appearance of Gabriel next to him. He froze. Just long enough for the blade to slide into his chest.

"Close your eyes!" The words were screamed, the words melting into pure noise as his dying light burst the vessel, wings flying outwards, scarring the floor.

When the light cleared Dean ran over to the fallen body of Jimmy Novak, eyes full of tears as he saw the shadows of glorious wings etched into the floor.

"I'm sorry Cas."


End file.
